


Penitencia

by BellaRukia



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRukia/pseuds/BellaRukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la víspera de su ejecución, Rukia recibe una visita... En la torre blanca, donde debe expiar sus pecados. [Byakuya/Rukia, arco SS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penitencia

**Author's Note:**

> **Tabla:** 30 Vicios  
>  **Tema:** #05 – _Dolor_  
>  **Extensión:** 5.454 palabras  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Advertencias:** Ubicado en el arco de la SS. Ligero ichiruki
> 
> Hace tanto que quiero publicar este fic que no sé por dónde empezar.  
> La idea nació hace mucho después de leer _¿Por qué callas?_ de Yuuri No Mai. Cuando terminé de leerlo me quedé con muchísimas ganas de más y lo primero que pensé fue: '¿por qué Rukia y Byakuya no pudieron haber tenido un encuentro a solas antes de la ejecución?'. Enseguida escribí un drabble y luego dije 'no, esto da para algo más largo'. Y años después heme aquí escribiendo la historia XD Que no es que sea mucho pero me costó HORRORES escribirla, porque traté de ser lo más objetiva posible y eso es algo muy difícil para mí siendo una byarukista tan fanática :3  
>  Como hace poco terminé de leer el arco de la SS me encontré súper inspirada y viendo tantos _hints_ a la pareja (que es demasiado evidente en el manga, ¡por Dios!) no pude más con mis fuerzas y me puse a escribir. Uno de los momentos más inspiradores es cuando Byakuya aparece en la ceremonia de la ejecución y la carita de Rukia cuando lo ve llegar es AMOR TOTAL. Y además de eso, también me guie por la constante gratitud que le demuestra a su hermano, a pesar de que él estaba dispuesto a matarla y todo.  
>  Más notas abajo, los dejo con la lectura y espero que lo disfruten mucho n.n Un especial agradecimiento a mi incondicional azulaill que me beteó un poco, gracias amiga.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 

La luz que se filtraba por los barrotes de la celda dibujaba en el suelo largos bastones blancos. El resto del espacio permanecía en penumbra y en silencio.

Era de noche y no quedaba nadie en el escuadrón aparte del oficial que custodiaba la sala de confinamiento. Rukia cerró los ojos en un intento por invocar el sueño, alicaída más por la angustia que por el cansancio. Recordó el rostro de Ichigo salpicado por la lluvia, las mismas gotas se retenían ahora bajo sus propios párpados; para no regar de lágrimas un rostro que no merecía piedad, el de ella.

La intromisión de otra presencia, pesada y bien conocida, la agitó. Era inconfundible; sobrecogedora e inconfundible. Un ligero manto de temor cubrió su espalda dificultándole la respiración, mientras se ladeaba para confirmar que quien se adentraba en la celda era su hermano.

Tan imponente, elegantemente amedrentador.

–Byakuya… nii-sama.

Se encogió de hombros sabiendo que él no le devolvería la mirada. Una criminal como ella no merecía la consideración de Byakuya Kuchiki. Se le revolvió el estómago y le dedicó a su hermano un inevitable sentimiento de desilusión, sabiendo que él había consentido la orden para que la ejecutaran y que no haría nada por revocarla.

–Rukia.

Sin embargo allí estaba: avanzando tras los barrotes, impasible y sofocante. Su sola presencia le cortaba el aliento y abría en su pecho un agujero oscuro e infinito que sólo lograba cerrarse cuando él se iba. Esta vez Rukia ni siquiera intentó ofrecerle su mirada, a la espera vana de un mero parpadeo furtivo, de cualquier gesto que pudiera engañar un poco el dolor disfrazando la indiferencia.

¿Por qué había vuelto? La presencia de Byakuya la doblegaba. Su propia energía espiritual sellada entre sus muñecas maniatadas parecía incluso sucumbir ante la del capitán.

–¿Por qué estás aquí, nii-sama? –resopló, y luego supo que no debía hacer preguntas antes que él. El silencio de Byakuya también le pesaba demasiado.

–Tu transgresión no será perdonada –Cada palabra que él pronunciaba se asemejaba al filo de una espada atravesándole la garganta; hiriente. Él guardaba la calma mientras la empujaba hacia la tormenta–. Has cometido un delito fatal.

Rukia guardó silencio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza sin que él lo viera. ¿Por eso estaba allí? ¿Para condenarla él mismo por las leyes infringidas? Tal vez lo mereciera pero nada dolía más que escucharlo de sus labios. Rukia daba por hecho que Byakuya no movería un dedo por aliviar su sentencia, lo supo apenas atravesó la puerta junto a él mientras regresaban a la Sociedad de Almas.

–Lo sé –respondió.

Sintió la mirada sobre ella aplastándola. No obtendría ningún provecho mintiendo o fingiendo que desconocía las consecuencias que su error podía acarrear. Rukia podía intentar sortear a cualquier persona, humano o shinigami, menos a él. No a él, no a Byakuya.

–Transferirle tus poderes a un humano… qué humillante.

Viéndola de espaldas retornó a la sensación de que estaba repitiendo sus memorias. Pero Byakuya era muy realista como para ceder a la simbiosis sentimental; Hisana había muerto hace muchos años y Rukia, en primer lugar su cuñada, era ahora su propia hermana. Cualquier titubeo emocional se desvanecía de inmediato cuando recordaba que nunca la había conocido demasiado y que en realidad sólo hallaba en ella su propio y más negado impulso animal, el que le llevaba a quererla y odiarla tan intensamente. Byakuya nunca pudo ignorar su rebeldía, despertaba en él todo lo que debía permanecer acallado.

Notó que ella no volvió a voltear. Y a decir verdad, Byakuya no estaba del todo seguro de querer que lo hiciera.

–Mis más sinceras disculpas, capitán Kuchiki.

–Disculpas –repitió Byakuya más bien para sí mismo, sin hacer caso de que Rukia lo llamara directamente por su rango al igual que cada vez que se sentía rebajada. –Pedir perdón es algo noble pero no te eximirá de tu condena. Podrás arrepentirte de tu delito cuando seas trasladada a la torre del arrepentimiento.

Permaneció firme, observando fijamente la figura de esa muchacha que encerrada allí parecía más una sombra que una persona. Lo punzó un recuerdo y una inquietud, una molesta inquietud que no lograba desechar de su mente. Una duda que devoraba en silencio cada partícula de su ser desde que vio el rostro del humano que ella se había empeñado en defender.

–¿Por qué le diste tus poderes? –inquirió, sabiendo que en el fondo no quería oír la respuesta. No había mantenido la distancia con ella en vano, entrometerse en sus sentimientos podía convertirse en un arma de doble filo.

Miró sin querer su nuca, descubierta apenas entre los mechones de cabello negro.

–Para salvarlo –susurró Rukia. Su voz recobró tenuemente el vigor que la caracterizaba. No lamentó que Byakuya no se quedara a escucharla, algunas heridas todavía estaban abiertas como para exhibirlas ante él.

Byakuya se quedó de pie en silencio hasta que comenzó a alejarse, Rukia escuchó el ligero sonido de las puertas siendo cerradas. Mantuvo la calma hasta que la presencia del capitán ya no pudo percibirse en aquel lugar y dejó escapar una gota de sus párpados, en silencio.

.

Era algo inusual entrar en la mansión y que por primera vez su ausencia lo golpeara. Son los shinigamis quienes dan pelea a los vacíos, no es el vacío el que derrota a la espada. Una taza, un bolígrafo, una alfombra. Era una sensación extraña que todo estuviera falto de y recordara a ella.

–¿Está seguro de que no desea cenar, Byakuya-sama? –Uno de los criados le retiró el haori rápidamente y con delicadez–. No ha comido nada estos últimos días, puede perjudicar su salud.

–Estoy bien –Byakuya intentaba componer la austeridad que se desmadejaba en su interior, dando una declaración rotunda que estaba a kilómetros de la realidad.

El capitán entró a su cuarto y se arrodilló ante el espejo. No rezaría esa noche, tampoco dormiría. Sólo le quedaba esperar que transcurrieran otros cuarenta años para volver a mitigar el dolor que aún no había suprimido. Sólo podía saber que ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué era lo correcto. ¿Qué era más importante que la muerte? ¿El juramento por la ley o la promesa a una persona amada?

En su propio reflejo no había lugar para las emociones, sólo veía el deber y la responsabilidad.

Antes de apagar los candelabros recordó la figura ensombrecida de su hermana y la única certeza que tenía lo confrontó: era demasiado difícil vivir cerca de ella. Después de todo, quizás la muerte de Rukia fuera lo mejor… para él. Para no tener que aplacar más ese incómodo y desmesurado cariño que brotaba vehemente en su interior cada vez que veía su rostro. Para no tener que luchar por perderse a sí mismo.

.

En el Gotei 13 se discutía en pleno sobre la irrupción del grupo intruso. Aquel mocoso petulante había logrado sobrevivir después de todo. No tenía dudas de que tarde o temprano terminaría cruzando espadas con él, por lo que Byakuya no tuvo más que esperar el encuentro.

Continuó realizando sus labores administrativas en el escuadrón y atendiendo los asuntos que requerían de su inminencia. No se inmutó sino levemente cuando el traslado de Rukia a la torre iba a ser ejecutado.

–Yo iré –dijo Renji–. Déjelo en mis manos.

La tenacidad de su teniente no le dio chances de objetar. Byakuya tampoco hubiera asistido por su cuenta, tal vez porque estaba seguro de que un solo minuto a solas con Rukia podía zaherir su propia resolución, o porque intentaba hacerse la idea de que al final de cuentas ella no era más que una criminal, la que mancilló su nombre y su orgullo de shinigami.

Era mejor que todo quedara atrás.

La decisión de aprobar su muerte ya había sido tomada. Rukia sería un pasado borroso, al igual que Hisana.

.

«Llevaba el cabello naranja y una zanpakutou tan grande como él mismo.»

No necesitaba oír más palabras para reconocer que dentro de sí se había encendido una mínima luz de esperanza. El tipo de esperanza efímera, como una ligera llama que parpadea durante algunos segundos antes de apagarse. Perpleja, iluminada, Rukia miró a Renji como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba.

Idiota, ¿por qué había ido tras ella…? Idiota, ¿por qué no le hizo caso…? ¡Idiota! ¡Iba a morir! Otra vez moriría alguien por su culpa y esta vez Ichigo no tendría suerte como la vez anterior, no tenía posibilidades frente a Byakuya.

La torre se erigía imponente y vasta en sus adentros, demasiado grande y asfixiante para alguien tan pequeño y sin aliento como ella. La luz del día se colaba por las delgadas ventanas, el cielo claro cada vez más inalcanzable. En la soledad de su arrepentimiento, Rukia lamentó no haber sido lo suficiente contundente como para que Ichigo no la siguiera, y se vio desatada completamente de cualquier tipo de ilusión que la uniera a su hermano. Byakuya la mataría con sus propias manos de ser necesario, a ella y a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino.

«¿Por qué, nii-sama? ¿Por qué me has abandonado?»

Sentía arremolinarse en su pecho todas las dudas que a lo largo del tiempo la habían constreñido. Por más de que fuera una joven fuerte y determinada, su corazón estaba roto y eso no era algo que un shinigami pudiera permitir. Esa razón la llevó a admirar secretamente a su hermano; la imperturbabilidad de hierro que se necesitaba para no ceder a ningún tipo de emoción era algo que sólo poseía Byakuya. Rukia lo envidiaba por eso, aunque en el fondo no lo comprendía. No lograba entender cómo se hacía para renunciar a todo sentimiento.

Pero al final de cuentas, no debía pensar demasiado para llegar a la respuesta que buscaba. Sabía lo que necesitaba saber para no dejarse engañar por sus propias ilusiones.

«No. Él nunca se ha preocupado por mí.»

Ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos, recordaba, como si ella no fuera digna de merecer su atención. Detestaba esa soberbia, pero nunca había sido verdaderamente capaz de odiarlo. Sólo quería su compañía, durante todos esos años no hizo más que añorar la realización del vínculo que se había concertado. Quería aunque fuera una sola mirada, algo que le permitiera ver en su interior… para que toda esa ausencia revestida de indiferencia no la condujera a rechazarlo. Nunca se permitiría rechazarlo, era imposible arrancar de su interior el pequeño amor que guardaba por él.

.

Pasaron muy pocos días antes de que Rukia volviera a encontrarse con Ichigo. Había creído que él no sobreviviría al encuentro con los capitanes y había resignado cualquier esperanza de que él viviera y huyera.

Primero había tenido que enfrentarse a la parte de su pasado que más le costaba superar, cuando se encontró dentro de la torre con el menor de los Shiba culpándola. La muerte a esas alturas era algo inevitable para ella, pero el sentimiento de culpa atizado por el hermano menor de Kaien alimentó un poco más el dolor, y reafirmó la certeza de que su ejecución era lo correcto; su existencia debía llegar a su fin.

Apenas sintió el reiatsu de Byakuya aproximándose a la torre, su cuerpo se enervó hasta la máxima de las flaquezas. Sin embargo, al ver su rostro, una extraña conmoción la sobresaltó. No importaba de lo que Byakuya fuera capaz, ella abrigaría un gran sentimiento de calidez y gratitud en su pecho cada vez que él estuviera frente a sus ojos. En ese momento Rukia sólo pudo esperar que la piedad permeara el corazón de su hermano para que nadie tuviera que salir herido por su espada. Cuando Ichigo apareció en el lugar, levitando por encima del puente, su mundo se derrumbó porque ya no fue capaz de ver un presente que no estuviera regado de sangre.

Ese chico era la única persona que plantaba en ella una semilla, sólo él era capaz de sembrar vida en un terreno tan yermo como su corazón. La mezcla de sentimientos que la azotaron al verlo parado frente a ella, defendiéndola, sólo hizo que se hundiera más, también ofuscada por la carga espiritual del lugar. No estaba feliz de verlo peleando, sólo estaba feliz de verlo con vida. Luchó contra sus propios brazos para no abrazarlo, para no agradecerle que hubiera sobrevivido y que se hubiera vuelto tan fuerte, pero el recelo de Byakuya sobreponiéndose la obligaba a resistir la ira de su hermano más que a todo lo demás.

En definitiva todos ellos morirían allí, ¿por qué no podía demostrar su cariño por última vez si los seres que ella apreciaba terminarían siendo derrotados por su zanpakutou? El reiatsu de Byakuya no la dejó pensarlo demasiado. Rukia se desmayó al cabo de unos minutos y para cuando su mente volvió a estar libre de toda opresión, ella volvía a encontrarse sola dentro de la torre del arrepentimiento.

.

Fue al segundo día después de lo transcurrido cuando le comunicaron que la ejecución sería adelantada. Dentro de pocas horas llegaría su fin. Un día y un poco más, le quedaban, para seguir arrepintiéndose de sus pecados… Para intentar expiar todos los errores que había cometido, los que lamentaba y los que no.

El suelo de piedra era tan frío, o tal vez era ella quien poco a poco perdía sus fuerzas. Sintió sus músculos perder consistencia, el hueso de la cadera cada vez más prominente. Sus piernas ya no tenían el vigor de las batallas. Nada en ella permanecía firme.

Extendió su brazo y miró sus manos sucias. Qué agradable sería tomar un baño caliente en la mansión Kuchiki, pensaba… Recordaba los espacios de aquel lugar pero en su memoria todo lo que correspondía a Byakuya se le escurría rápidamente, como si no pudiera alcanzarlo o como si fuera él quien escapara de ella.

Soportó las pesadillas y los recuerdos sombríos, contuvo el aliento para no llorar pero no contuvo las sonrisas, porque no podía morir antes; sus recuerdos la vivificaban. Las travesuras con Renji, el hogar que Byakuya le ofreció, los consejos de Kaien-dono, los días felices entre Ichigo y los demás chicos del instituto… Era tan bueno recordar, era un acto purificante. Pero Rukia también debía expiarse, aún si con ello no lograra compensar la deshonra que había producido en la casa de Byakuya Kuchiki, el noble capitán de la sexta división.

Ese hombre, siempre tan distante. Tan enigmático, imperturbable. Siempre supo que en el fondo de todo existía una razón oscura que la había motivado a aceptar ser parte de su familia. Una razón que no se permitiría revelar ni aunque tuviera que morir ocultándola... El peor de sus pecados.

Byakuya le gustaba, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? Rukia sonrió ante su propia vergüenza. ¿Cómo podría haber sido incapaz de derretirse frente a ese hombre? Desde la primera vez que lo vio todo su mundo se removió y lo demás se redujo a nada. Como si antes de que él apareciera ante sus ojos no hubiera existido más que oscuridad y él fuera una gigantesca luz que lo iluminara todo a su paso.

Sin embargo, la adoptó como a su hermana menor. Esos sentimientos tuvieron que ser reprimidos cuando a los pocos días de que ella ingresara en la casa, los señores le explicaron el porqué de la adopción: una esposa, Hisana-sama, a quien Rukia se parecía… Un próximo capitán del Gotei 13, Byakuya-sama, a quien ella debía honrar como su hermana. Un fuerte escozor perturbó sus mejillas cuando en su corazón germinó una pequeña desilusión, la primera de tantas que Byakuya le depararía. Debía ser su hermana menor, respetar su lugar y no perturbarlo de no ser necesario.

Rukia se reprendió durante muchos años por no poder dejar de ver a Byakuya con sus ojos de mujer, pletóricos de la grandeza y elegancia que en ese capitán desbordaban. Esperó con ansiedad que él le demostrara cuál era su lugar, para que de una vez por todas dejara de azorarse cada vez que él estuviera a su lado.

Pero Byakuya no lo hacía. Al parecer, suponía Rukia, ningún tipo de sentimiento despertaba en él cuando ella lo rodeaba. Parecía que tal vez él aún no hubiera logrado reconocerla como a un miembro de su familia. Lo mirara desde donde lo mirase, al final Rukia prefería no pensar en esos asuntos, después de todo el respeto que le tenía a Byakuya era más fuerte que todo lo que ella sentía. Él era Byakuya-sama, su hermano mayor. Nada más que su hermano mayor.

Y si debía arrepentirse por haber permitido que brotara en su interior un tipo de emoción que jamás debió haber cosechado, lo haría. Porque ninguna emoción anterior o posterior la había lastimado tanto como esa.

Rukia suspiró y se relajó sobre el suelo frío, cayendo lentamente en un sueño profundo. Despertó horas después, casi de noche, antes de que la presencia espiritual de Byakuya volviera a cernirse sobre los dominios de la torre. Esta vez suave y aletargada, buscándola.

«¿Nii-sama?»

Trató de prever por qué él regresaba después del escándalo montado días atrás. ¿Tal vez alguien había alcanzado la torre para salvarla? ¿Quién sería? ¿Habrían llegado Inoue, Ishida, Sado…? De cualquier manera la puerta se abrió y la sombra del capitán Kuchiki se extendió sobre el suelo en el que ella posaba sus manos. Rukia vio a Byakuya asintiéndole a los guardianes y a éstos retirándose de inmediato.

–Nii-sama –dijo con la voz apagada.

Pronto dedujo, con el corazón en la manga, que lo más probable era que finalmente él estuviera allí para despedirse de ella. De la manera más fría en que sólo Byakuya lo podía hacer…

Esta vez esperó a que él le dijera algo. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha y no se levantó del suelo.

–Mírame –Oyó de pronto y enseguida todo su ser comenzó a temblar. Rukia ladeó la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo realmente, se esforzó mucho para hacer caso de su petición. Su presencia allí era tan intimidante… Lo miró desde los pies hasta la cabeza, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.

.

No se podía negar que él era el mayor ejemplo de rectitud. El honorable capitán Kuchiki, el líder una de las mayores casas nobles de la Sociedad de Almas. El epítome de la austeridad, de la armonía y la templanza. La imagen perfecta a la que todo shinigami debía aspirar.

Todo ello impuesto por las reglas, por los estándares que regían la clase noble. Así debía ser Byakuya, sin sobresaltos que inquietaran la conducta ideal.

Nadie había visto dentro de él, ni siquiera su esposa. Nunca pudo reflejarse en una persona que sacara a relucir las manchas que había en su núcleo, bien tapado. Salvo una, a quien observaba desde lejos y a quien mantenía a raya. Alguien parecido a él, un espíritu terco y rebelde como el que él poseyó en su juventud y al que tuvo que acallar en pos de los buenos modales. Un alma sensible y transgresora, que se apartó de las leyes por seguir al corazón. Tal como él lo hizo en el pasado.

Byakuya observó el rostro de Rukia, preso de la incertidumbre. Era idéntica a Hisana, era imposible no sentirse perturbado por el parecido de su rostro. Pero a pesar de que no la conocía demasiado, podía afirmar que su espíritu era diferente; Rukia había entregado su corazón, iba a entregar su vida por la salvación de otro. Byakuya no podía ignorar que aquello era digno de admiración, no podía hacer la vista ciega ante lo que esa osadía representaba.

Al final, Rukia moriría valientemente. Deshonrando su nombre, pero siendo ella misma. No le desagradaba demasiado esa alteridad. Un posible reflejo de él mismo se personificó neblinosamente en ella.

–Mírame –le ordenó con resolución. Lo último que podía hacer para amilanar sus temores era envalentonarse y mirarla a los ojos. Quería ver sus ojos, empaparse de ellos, antes de que su brillo se apagara para siempre.

Guardó la compostura, de otro modo no se hubiera dirigido allí. Byakuya se permitió concederle a su hermana unas últimas palabras antes de su muerte, antes de que su mundo volviera a estar vacío.

–Mañana –dijo con calma– se cumplirá tu sentencia. Esta es la última vez que hablamos. ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?

Rukia se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mirar su rostro. Pronto se sintió en desmérito y no supo qué contestarle.

–Lo siento –repuso débilmente–. Yo sólo… lo siento mucho, nii-sama.

Después de todo lo que Byakuya había hecho por ella y mancillaba su casa de esa forma… No se merecía ni siquiera que él se molestara en despedirse en persona. Rukia observó a su hermano caminando en su dirección hasta quedarse en pie a su lado, sobrecogiéndola con su altura. Lo miró desconcertada y agitada… No era propio de Byakuya proyectar esa cercanía con ella en un lugar tan cerrado. No era propio de su hermano agacharse hasta quedar a su nivel ni tomarla de la barbilla con tanta delicadeza.

El pánico se apoderó de ella. El corazón de Rukia empezó a latir con fuerza, agotando la débil energía que le quedaba. Byakuya la observó con una mirada dura, pero por alguna razón no parecía estar a punto de hacerle daño.

Tomó su rostro pequeño entre sus manos impolutas, a esa bandida del rukongai. Mentiría si se dijera a sí mismo que su rostro no le agradaba; incluso asustada como lo estaba en ese momento, el rostro de Rukia lo entibiaba al igual que en el pasado lo había hecho el de Hisana.

Byakuya atisbó temor en sus pupilas, no obstante no estaba seguro de querer soltarla.

–¿Qué… estás haciendo, nii-sama? –balbuceó Rukia adaptándose al tacto de las manos de su hermano.

De hecho, antes de entrar en la torre Byakuya no pensó que rozar su mejilla pudiera provocar dentro de él semejante magnitud de candor. Su mirada gris no se ablandó, sin embargo, y tampoco Rukia rechazó el contacto ofrecido. La joven aguardó por una respuesta sin quitarle al hombre la vista de encima, y, deseando que esa proximidad no se cortara, sus ojos empezaron a ponerse vidriosos.

–No lo hagas –dijo Byakuya con tono severo–. Aún al borde de la muerte, un shinigami no debe rendirse a sus emociones jamás.

–¿Qué importa eso? –respondió Rukia con la voz temblorosa–. Son mis sentimientos. Y además, no estaba por llorar.

Una chispa de picardía que antes no había visto. Un vestigio de luz que iluminó por un momento su centro. Ese descaro, sintió Byakuya, era algo demasiado holgado para ser llevado por una Kuchiki. Una pequeña mentira blanca que amenazó con destruir su dura coraza, tan impenetrable como el abismo mismo.

Deslizó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, pequeños y adorables. Algo en la mirada de su hermana le permitió a Byakuya saber que aquello no tenía por qué detenerse. Sus ojos azules y saltones lo imploraban de una manera tímida y descomunal que el joven capitán no pudo desestimar.

¿Qué era lo que ella sentía? ¿Por qué sus pupilas se dilataban tanto? ¿Por qué estaba esa horrible sensación de que no tenía necesidad de retroceder, de abandonar lo que él había empezado? Byakuya deseó que Rukia le diera una señal que le hiciera saber que esa cercanía la incomodaba, pero no lo hizo. Incluso parecía que la hubiera estado esperando, necesitando...

–Byakuya… nii-sama…

Le acarició los labios sutilmente, consciente de que no debía llegar a eso. No debía llegar a donde sabía que aquello lo llevaría.

La tranquilidad de Rukia lo apaciguó un poco, pero se sobresaltó cuando la mano frágil de su hermana le tocó el antebrazo con poca ligereza. Byakuya se sintió ofendido pero no se lo reprochó, después de todo él la había perturbado primero. Entonces le tocó a él sobrellevar el terremoto cáustico de emociones que el beso inesperado que su hermana le depositó en la mano le provocó. Toda su existencia pareció estar a punto de ceder al desequilibrio, si no fuera por la consciencia, eterna dictadora de su voluntad.

–¿Qué haces? –espetó, retirando la mano de los labios de su hermana.

–Lo mismo que tú has hecho conmigo –susurró Rukia, colocando la mano del capitán con reverencia en su regazo, ignorando lo que ese tipo de contacto podía sugerir en él–. Has puesto la miel sobre mis labios y me has abandonado.

Debería disgustarse al oír esas palabras, pero no podía. Byakuya sabía que Rukia tenía razón, que él era el culpable de muchas de sus desazones. Observó cómo ella se esforzaba en elegir las palabras adecuadas para no resultar indecorosa. Reparó en su mirada azul, trémula y huidiza, recorriendo la abertura de su shihakusho antes de volver a detenerse en las manos de los dos. A Byakuya le pareció familiar ver esos ojos tímidos espiar furtivamente su cuerpo.

–Me has adoptado como tu hermana menor, has sido bueno conmigo… Has entibiado mi alma por un segundo y luego me dejaste sola. Nii-sama… Yo, te estoy muy agradecida… –Rukia se sonrojó ligeramente–. Aunque al final, he esperado más de lo que me has dado.

–Sólo te he dado –respondió Byakuya manteniendo la actitud determinada que estaba obligado a mantener– un nombre que debías llevar con honor.

–Así es –Rukia languideció todavía más–. Y me has demostrado… que podía haber luz en este mundo. Incluso si esa luz, ya no pueda volver a verla… Tú seguirás brillando. Como la estrella que nunca he podido alcanzar.

Byakuya vio las lágrimas de su hermana humedeciendo la palma de su mano. No la quitó de allí. Una parte de ella debía dar testimonio fielmente de que su existencia había sido real antes de que su calor, su fuego, desapareciera.

¿Debía irse antes de que la situación se le fuera de las manos? Byakuya tenía pleno control sobre sí mismo pero no sobre ella. No sabía hasta dónde Rukia pretendía llegar. Tal vez, reflexionó, no tendría que haber permitido que ella besara su mano. Tal vez él mismo le abrió una puerta dejándola revolver lo que ni él sabía que poseía.

El capitán asintió tenuemente, aceptando la gratitud de su hermana. Tal vez, de no haber sido por su delito… tal vez Rukia hubiera sido una portadora del apellido Kuchiki más adecuada que Hisana. Una muchacha preparada, instruida y leal, atendiendo las tareas de su escuadrón y honrando su casa. Un agrio y olvidado sabor de desilusión retornó a su paladar cuando recordó que los hábitos de Hisana se habían concentrado mayormente en la búsqueda de su hermana menor, algo que nunca agradó del todo a los señores del clan, a diferencia de la actitud que exhibían en torno a Rukia; una shinigami en formación y mucho más comprometida con el status de la casa, en contraste con la anterior señora.

Sí, reflexionó Byakuya vagamente. No había sido del todo mala, de no ser por...

–¿Puedes… –Rukia musitó sin mirarlo– puedes responder algo?

Byakuya asintió, evitando también el contacto entre sus ojos.

–¿Me odias?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿La odiaba? Byakuya no lo sabía… Pero algo en ella era tan similar a él que tampoco era posible que le agradara por completo. Tal vez fuera la determinación, la timidez, la independencia. Quizás fuera la osadía. Lo poco que sabía de su hermana se le antojaba significantemente familiar; se alejaba de Hisana, a grandes zancadas, y se acercaba a él cautelosamente. Al final, todos esos sentimientos que Rukia le despertaba le resultaban muy conflictivos.

–No –respondió.

Byakuya se puso de pie y se alejó, pero Rukia lo alcanzó haciendo que él se detuviera. Él sintió su presencia cálida y asustada a sus espaldas y se volvió a medias, no queriendo echar a perder los últimos retazos de su ser que ella insistía en entregarle.

–¿Nada más? –susurró Rukia–. ¿No dirás… nada más? Byakuya.

Rukia vio a su hermano ladearse y dirigirle una mirada fría. La mirada de Byakuya que ella conocía, la actitud repelente que a ella le obsesionaba.

–¿Qué quieres que diga? –respondió Byakuya–. Ya anocheció. Intenta descansar para mañana.

–No tiene importancia –gimoteó Rukia–. Podré descansar cuando muera de todos modos. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me rechazas tanto?

El capitán se sintió arrastrar por esas palabras, por la voz implorante y acuciante que la muchacha no podía contener. La mirada de Rukia recorrió el atavío de su hermano, su postura imponente e intimidante, intentando asirlo y tomarlo con fuerza, apenas con la sola ansiedad que él le despertaba. Él le era tan ajeno. Le estaba tan dolorosamente restringido…

Sabía que aquella sería la última vez que cruzaran palabras. La primera y última vez que habría llegado a sonsacarle más que un saludo o una orden. Byakuya, el capitán frío y distante. Byakuya, el hombre al que al final de todo debió respetar cuidadosamente como a su hermano.

Rukia desistió en que él respondiera a su pregunta. Su espalda volvía a imponerse frente a ella, vedándole todo lo que no debía conocer de él. Un suspiro inaudible escapó de sus labios cuando comprendió que él se retiraría de todas maneras. A Rukia sólo le restaba inclinarse por última vez ante la sombra de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Su aliento volvió a cortarse cuando, mientras se encaminaba hacia los largos resquicios de luz de la pared, sintió la respiración agitada de ese hombre acariciándole el cuello. Rukia se quedó perpleja, sintiendo el beso suave que Byakuya le depositaba en la nuca, descendiendo lentamente hacia la curva formada entre su cuello y el hombro. No se arriesgó a voltear para mirarlo, temiendo que él se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo y detuviera esa actuación magnífica. Esperó con inseguridad, sin saber cómo terminaría aquello, sin importarle si debía continuar o no, hasta que Byakuya la hizo girarse despacio y rozó su nariz con la de ella, en plena oscuridad.

–Porque siento demasiadas cosas que no debo permitir que veas.

Sus dedos suaves y pulcros volvían a posarse en sus labios. Nunca antes se había sentido tan pequeña e indigna del cariño de una persona. Byakuya era demasiado para ella, hacía nacer en su cuerpo y en su alma sensaciones que eran imposibles de controlar.

Rukia permaneció quieta, aguardando por lo que fuera que ese hombre estuviera a punto de hacer. Su corazón se aceleró anulándole el raciocinio y elevando las pulsaciones al máximo cuando los labios de su hermano hallaron lugar en la comisura de los suyos. Saboreó su silencio con un regodeo que nunca antes había experimentado. Se llenó de su aliento, todavía tan prohibido. Si al día siguiente moriría y todo se apagaría por completo, ¿qué asunto tenía devanarse los sesos con los prejuicios de siempre? La caricia que Byakuya introdujo en su cuello, tanteando su cabello, hizo que no le importara nada más.

Byakuya era consciente de que su propia alma había cedido a las emociones en ese instante. Sintió el centro de su cuerpo agitándose, retumbando como nunca antes le había sucedido. Una sensación nueva y asfixiante se apoderaba de él al besar a su hermana, al tocarla… El placer de lo prohibido, quizás, tentándolo. El caso es que era perturbador, era sobrecogedoramente arrobador el modo en que el aliento de ella también lo llamaba.

–Rukia… –susurró sin recibir respuesta. No quería que su hermana le dejara avanzar. No quería tener nada más de qué arrepentirse.

Sin embargo, lo tendría. Sus labios conocieron el sabor de los suyos con el peso de la culpa atormentando su mente. Byakuya plantó un beso suave, sutil y largo, en los labios de la mujer a la que tanto había lastimado, en la boca de la única persona en la que había logrado reflejarse un poco. Qué lástima… tal vez hubiera sido interesante tenerla cerca un poco más.

Rukia se dejó besar sabiendo que aquello no duraría demasiado. Un beso de Byakuya era algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Al menos ahora tendría una razón más para morir en paz, ya que si algo era cierto, era que después de un encuentro como ese ella no sería capaz de volver a mirar a ese hombre a la cara. Los labios de su hermano se despegaron suavemente de los suyos, ahora era su frente la que se apoyaba contra la suya, ambas levemente sudorosas. Byakuya también tenía bien claro que no debía permitir que ella volviera a mirarlo, nunca más, después de que ambos hubieran terminado de pisotear juntos su orgullo.

Cuando Rukia lo vio alejarse hacia la puerta se convenció de que él no asistiría a la ejecución a la siguiente mañana, pensó que Byakuya no se enfilaría entre los altos mandos conociendo que su integridad había quedado indudablemente por el suelo. Lo vio irse, observó a su hermano abandonarla una vez más dejándola pletórica de confusión, de angustia y de emociones intensas… Sin embargo, no se olvidó de sonreírle mientras él desaparecía tras la puerta, porque estaba agradecida de que le hubiera permitido confirmar su amor por él antes de que la muerte la reclamara. Un amor inútil e imposible que seguiría alimentándola de luz hasta el último minuto de su vida. Un amor que había sido sólo por y para él.

–Gracias, nii-sama.

Le quedaban algunas horas de vida, las suficientes para terminar de arrepentirse. El cielo oscuro se alzaba tan lejos, más allá de la torre y de sus lágrimas.

De eso no se arrepentiría, Rukia entristeció. No recibiría su penitencia por haber podido dejar en un lugar su corazón.

**.**

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> 'En mi mente' imaginé que Rukia se impresiona tanto al ver a Byakuya en la colina del Sougyoku porque antes de eso se habían encontrado y había pasado algo entre ellos. Bueno, en gran parte el comportamiento de Rukia en torno a Byakuya siempre me deja mucho qué pensar :/ Por eso esta vez intenté buscar una justificación para esa parte manteniéndome en el canon (cosa que me limitó bastante el romance, de hecho), dado que siempre me llamó mucho la atención su reacción cuando lo ve allí. Otra cosa, que me interesó mucho comentar sobre el parecido que tienen los dos, algo poco explotado en fanfiction. El mismo Kubo dijo que Byakuya es la versión masculina de Rukia, I mean, ¡SE COMPLEMENTAN! Y lo digo en serio, encuentro muy provechoso que sus personalidades se asemejen.  
> Algo más que quería aclarar es que por allí usé la metáfora de la estrella que se usa entre Renji y Byakuya; ya sabemos que la estrella de la que habla el poema no es Rukia sino Byakuya así que creí que tal vez Rukia tuviera sentimientos parecidos a los del colorado. Lo aclaro por si alguien no lo pilló XD  
> Seguramente quería comentar algo más pero bueno, será para la próxima. Planeo escribir una continuación pero será en otro one-shot ya que la idea es un poco distinta :) Mil gracias a los que leen, espero ansiosamente sus comentarios, ¡les mando muchos besos!


End file.
